Columnas de humo
by Allison Doolin
Summary: Todos aquellos días en los cuales solías correr descalzo y despreocupado, se tornan tan solo parte de tu pasado, mientras que la adolescencia se va haciendo parte de tu vida y con ello van apareciendo las consecuencias de una etapa vertiginosa.
1. 01 CDH (Prólogo)

Un alto antes de que lean mi comentario respecto de la historia; acabo de darme cuenta que esta historia ya la había subido el año pasado, la he tenido en stand by por bastante tiento, estuve pasando por un mal momento en mi vida y también hay que sumarle el hecho de que estaba realizando mi práctica profesional, dando mi examen de título y todo lo que conlleva eso, así que podrán deducir que eso hizo que claramente estuviera con mi cabeza en otro lado. Pero bueno, ahora lo he retomado y con más fuerzas que nunca, en verdad estoy demasiado entusiasmada con esta historia, tanto así que he ido adelantando mucho sobre ella. Entremedio me vino una nueva inspiración para otra historia, pero valga la redundancia, esa es otra historia jajaja. Ahora sí, la vuelvo a subir ya que le hice varios arreglos desde que la dejé suspendida.

Para éste proyecto la temática que pretendo abordar es la adolescencia, que es parte fundamental del ser humano y un hito que nos marca sin dudas, es esa transición de la niñez a la adultez en el cual nos dividimos entre amarle u odiarle; también es sabido que es una etapa en donde vivimos y experimentamos de manera intensa emociones, situaciones, etc., y que de ello puede desembocar en miles de consecuencias que muchas veces son un tanto confusas y que terminamos por aceptarlas o negarlas.

Sé que el summary es poco explicativo, pero al entrar acá tienes una explicación un poco más detallada. No quiero dar muchos pormenores debido a que la magia de la historia se perdería, ¿si habrá pinecest?, eso es algo que podrá saberlo a lo largo de la lectura, solo espero que la decisión que tome para ellos puedan aceptarla y disfrutar del destino que tengo para estos chicos.

Como siempre los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, solo hago esto por amor al arte. Lo dije en mi otra historia y lo volveré a repetir, todo comentario es bien recibido, sea para felicitar, realizar preguntas, dar sugerencias y entregar críticas constructivas, todo comentario de índole "denigrante o menosprecio" no me interesan, no me haré comedero de cabeza y los dejaré de lado, para mi vale otro tipo de observaciones.

Siendo dicho todo lo anterior, espero que esto sea de su agrado. Como es el prólogo no creo que responda mucho a qué va la historia, sin embargo denle una oportunidad si quieren seguir descubriendo de qué va. A su vez, les recomiendo para ambientar este prólogo que escuchen junto a la lectura la canción de Air – Le Voyage de Pénélope, del disco debut "Moon safari" de este grupo Francés, por si desean escuchar algo más de ellos. Sin nada más que agregar, que comience la historia.

 **COLUMNAS DE HUMO**

 _Por: Allison Doolin_

CAPITULO 01: PRÓLOGO

Me sumergí en aquella columna de humo que me hipnotizaba, los chicos siempre dijeron que el efecto del incienso te aletarga mucho más, sin embargo en esos momentos sentía que me encontraba en el limbo. Aquel sutil efecto que me llevaba tan lejos también me atraía a la realidad de una manera un poco cruel, formando figuras difusas en el ambiente y desplegando a mi imaginación a los umbrales más oscuros de mi mente.

Una vez más se deslizó entre mis dedos aquella esencia que me desprendía de todas las culpas, miedos e inseguridades, calé hondo para volver a sumergirme en aquel estado hipnótico. Dejé ir la sustancia hacia otros confines y junto con ello también a mí remordimiento; dirigí mi mirada perdida hacia la ventana, dando un escrutinio a aquel cielo azul lleno de esponjosas nubes, hallándola sumergida y empapada en la negrura junto a un racimo de estrellas esparcidas por doquier. Con decisión me levanté para dar un giro a la realidad y escuché el parloteo de la muchedumbre extraviada en su mundo onírico, tan solo me reí dándole una última y larga calada al cigarrillo mal confeccionado para luego despedirme hacia la nada y cerrar la puerta tras mi espalda.

El viento rosando mi rostro hizo que me transportara en una nebulosa de recuerdos, todos ellos llenos de risas y buenos momentos; tiempo más tarde las cosas se fueron volviendo nefastas, fue cuando todo lo construido comenzó a peligrar, la falta de tiempo, los apretados horarios, hizo mella entre todos y simplemente la lejanía se hizo parte de la rutina, siempre espero por algún giro inesperado que cambie toda ésta situación. Me estremezco de solo pensar en aquellos días y vuelvo a sentir la urgencia de olvidar todo.

Me detuve a mitad de camino, cerré mis ojos y visualice los tuyos, llenos de ese brillo que me hacían sentir lejos de todos los problemas y suspiré de manera pesada. Te puedo dibujar entre mis memorias, bordando imágenes que hablan sobre nuestros días. Las ilusiones se han desvanecido entre las narraciones presentes y hoy te observo danzante entre sonrisas deterioradas con el tiempo. Algunas melodías acerca ti se desvían entre mis rincones y sólo recorriendo algunos momentos, tus sonidos se vuelven opacos en la distancia. Poder sentir el calor de tu mirada y la intensidad de tu corazón me hacen querer pensarte desde otra perspectiva, la cual permita quedarme con tu vieja añoranza.

Me bajé de aquella burbuja volviendo a sentir de manera más palpable la preocupación que corría por mí ser, adentrándome en el presente; no sabía cómo debería reaccionar, de haber sabido que salir corriendo no siempre era la solución no habría actuado de aquella manera frente a cualquier problema; pero éste no se trataba de cualquier problema en realidad, era algo que cambiaría mi forma de ver la vida, la forma en la que me enfrentaría desde ahora a todos y las consecuencias que todo esto me proporcionaría.

No quería sentirme de aquella forma, la vida dio un giro hace mucho tiempo atrás, solo que ahora pesa mucho más las acciones que realizo. De un momento cambié de ser una persona que decía pequeñas mentiras piadosas a una que decía mentiras de más grueso calibre. De cualquier forma, no quería seguir mintiendo, no ahora que los necesitaba… que le necesitaba; aunque dicho apoyo fuera desde la completa ignorancia del asunto, necesitaba ganar tiempo y pensar con mayor claridad.

Caigo en cuenta que volvía a la verdadera realidad al notar que cruzando la calle se encontraba nuestra casa. Respiro profundamente y me encamino a lo que sería el primer paso: Enfrentar el escrutinio de la familia a mí extraño comportamiento.

Al llegar al otro lado de la calzada doy un giro brusco hacia la izquierda y me convenzo de que una vuelta más ayudaría mejor con los disparados nervios que en ese momento me asaltaban, tomando en cuenta de que el camino escogido se trataba del más largo para volver.

A lo lejos se observa la única luz que desprendía la casa, una de aquella ventana que contenía la mirada que me tranquilizaba el alma.

...

...

¿Y qué les pareció? Sé que es cortito y que no dice mucho, pero tomemos en cuenta que se trata del prólogo, ya los próximos capítulos espero sean más extensos. Como estoy comenzando de a poco a conocerme como escritora principiante, esta forma de escritura me encanta; desde lo teórico, no sé cómo se calificaría o describiría, sin embargo me fascina, siento que es envolvente.

Bien, esta pequeña introducción hace un pequeño escaneo de la situación y daría luces de lo que envuelven a estos hermanos. Pueden con ello hacer sus ideas hacia dónde se dirige la historia y de antemano les propongo algunos cuestionamientos, ustedes pueden plantearse todos los que quieran: ¿De quién se trata la persona que narra? ¿Qué podrá estar atravesando? ¿Qué cosas sucedieron para llegar hasta ahí? ¿Por qué columnas de humo?

Los dejo súper invitados a que lancen sus ideas sobre esto, siempre y cuando no me lancen un tomatazo jajaja, pueden compartir conmigo a través de un lindo revew, para que interactuemos, estoy más que encantada de entablar una buena conversación. Para no alargar esto, me despido y los dejo hasta una próxima actualización. Hasta entonces, adiosin.


	2. 02 CDH (Bendita adolescencia)

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, he de decir que tuve una grandísima confusión/lapsus, por lo que a las personas que hayan leído el capítulo anterior hace mucho tiempo atrás, los invito a pasearse por ahí nuevamente ya que hice varios arreglos y también he dejado escrito una explicación respecto a la confusión/lapsus que hago mención, así que si tienen tiempito y desean refrescar su memoria con esta historia (que ahora si irá con mayor frecuencia su actualización), quedan más que invitados.

No tengo mucho para decir por ahora, pero si agradecer al autor del review del capítulo anterior, muchas gracias _Slash_ por tu comentario espero que de aquí en adelante puedas sacar esa intriga que te he dejado como también llenar las expectativas que se puedan ir generando, muchas gracias por tus palabras.

Bueno, sin más que agregar los invito a este nuevo capítulo. No tengo música para ambientar esta vez, debido a que no me deje llevar por algo en concreto. Tampoco pretendo que sea algo así como un songfic, sin embargo siempre prefiero entrar en ambiente con una buena canción, es casi como los/las actores/actrices que entran en su papel jajaja. Creo que a veces me meto mucho en el sentimiento que pueda a travesar en ese momento el personaje en cuestión, solo compartiré con ustedes canciones para momentos o situaciones claves. Bueno, ya no los aburro más y espero disfruten la lectura.

 **COLUMNAS DE HUMO**

 _Por: Allison Doolin_

CAPITULO 02: BENDITA ADOLESCENCIA

La adolescencia, la glorificada y esperada adolescencia para algunos, sin embargo la nefasta y enigmática para otros; aquella etapa en la cual todo joven idealiza como una oportunidad de adentrarse a conocer y desatar sus mayores aventuras y anhelos, como también aquellas oportunidades para crecer y adquirir nuevas habilidades o para abrirse a nuevas personas y experiencias, pero como sea que se vea, es la etapa en que más cambios se generan; aunque claro, ya nosotros hemos vivido un sinfín de ellas, algunas de las cuales podrían hasta hacerte mojar tus pantalones, pero nada comparado con la aventura de vivir una de las más alocadas historias, esas en las cuales el chip de la precaución se encuentra desconectado… pero bueno, no está muy lejos de lo que la adolescencia conlleva.

Según las páginas web, definen la adolescencia como un periodo de crecimiento y desarrollo humano que se produce después de la niñez y antes de la edad adulta. Esta se trata de una de las etapas de transición más importantes en la vida ya que habría un cambio acelerado de crecimiento y de desarrollo; los puntos que recalcan como importantes dentro de esta etapa son: (1) el papel clave de las experiencias, que engloba la maduración física y biológica, como también la independencia social y económica ( _claramente terminando el periodo_ ), el desarrollo de la identidad, pero también implica una etapa de riesgos considerables, durante la cual el contexto social puede tener una influencia determinante; esto último nos lleva al otro punto (2) presiones para asumir conductas de alto riesgo, muchos adolescentes se ven sometidos a presiones por parte del círculo social para consumir alcohol, tabaco y otras drogas como también para comenzar a iniciar la vida sexual, y esto es cada vez en edades más tempranas, todo lo anterior llevaría a un elevado riesgo ya sea de accidentes, embarazos no deseados e incluso de infecciones de transmisión sexual, y que decir de los patrones de conducta que se presentan durante todo este proceso; y por ello lleva al siguiente punto (3) la familia y la comunidad para representar un apoyo principal, ellos intervendrían cuando surjan problemas o dificultades, guiando así a los adolescentes a resolver lo que sea que estén pasando.

En fin, si bien eso dicen, uno dentro de este mundo de acné y decisiones aceleradas no toma mucha consideración a veces, ya que nos inclinamos a decir _"esto no me pasará, podrían ser casos aislados"_ , pero aun así suceden. También vienen lo que son las dudas existenciales, el conocer cosas nuevas, pero en este sentido ni tan nuevas, siempre han estado ahí lo que sucede es que no eran relevante a nuestros ojos.

Alguna vez imaginé que en la vida podría lograr resolver grandes enigmas, sin embargo nunca llegué a imaginar que el mayor enigma que debía descifrar ( _y atravesar también_ ) era la vida de mi propia hermana; ella era una completa incógnita en mi mente, había veces en las cuales no lograba comprenderla. Si bien durante nuestra infancia ella mostraba una conducta distinta al resto, en la actualidad había algunos días en los cuales su estado de ánimo fluctuaba de un polo a otro; y es por eso también que me detuve al contemplar que mis ideas acerca de ella se encontraban estancadas, y lo digo en el sentido de que solo la podía imaginar como la Mabel de siempre, sin embargo ahora y con el pasar del tiempo, aquella Mabel guardaba matices más complejos.

Todo data de aquellos años en los cuales, con Mabel, nos encontrábamos teniendo cambios enormes, desde nuestro crecimiento físico así como todos aquellos que vienen agregados con la edad, en donde todo se vuelve un tanto… incomodo, ¡sí!, esa es la palabra, incomodo de que tu propia hermana de cuenta de las cosas que estás experimentando, como por ejemplo los benditos cambios a nivel emocional ( _no quiero ni pensar qué sucede en la mente de ella una vez al mes_ ).

Con Mabel habíamos decidido hace unos años atrás separar nuestras habitaciones por sanidad mental y emocional; con ello se sumó un cambio mucho más grande, que es el descubrir que mi hermana tenía secretos que no podía compartir conmigo, claro que todos aquellos grandes secretos nos fueron revelados en clases de educación sexual, pero ese ya es otro tema que la verdad no deseo recordar. Aún recuerdo cuando todo cambió, eso data a finales del verano pasado cuando volvíamos de Gravity Falls _(y me atrevería a decir que incluso antes de volver_ ), en los que yo notaba que ella actuaba un poco más extraño de lo normal ( _y decir eso no es exagerado_ ). Comenzó a relacionarse con algunos chicos, aunque claro solo desde la amistad, su ropa la escondida como si se tratara de secreto de estado ( _de solo recordar que unas de sus bragas se mezcló entre mis cosas… que episodio más vergonzoso_ ), pero sin dudas lo que destacó mucho más, fue que después algunos chicos en la escuela comenzaron a interesarse en ella.

Al entrar a lo que sería nuestro último año de escuela, comenzó a salir con su grupo de amigos, entre ellos estaban sus dos amigas, Linda y Sara, se podría decir que son algo así como Candy y Grenda, pero la verdad es que Linda es algo más parecida a Pacifica… en fin, y también estaban los dos chicos que siempre acompañaban a este par, Richard y el petulante de Anthony. No me gustaba nada el hecho de que frecuentara a estos últimos, uno como hombre escucha y sabe los movimientos de sus compañeros, sin embargo por Mabel, les di el beneficio de la duda… aunque claramente los mantengo entre ceja y ceja.

Mabel era invitada a la mayoría de las celebraciones que hicieran; su personalidad y los trucos que sacaba de su manga ( _todos y cada uno de ellos cortesía del tío Stan_ ) la hacían una persona aún más divertida y envolvente, por lo que fácilmente se adaptaba a cualquier ambiente festivo. A lo lejos la encuentro con una chica de un grado menor a nosotros. Su risa melodiosa llega hasta donde me encuentro y yo solo sonrío como un tonto al ver esa radiante mirada sobre mí, luego voltea y levanta su brazo agitándolo.

– ¡Dipper, por aquí! – Como si fuera necesario decirme en donde se encuentra, siempre la ubico esté donde esté – Ella es Danielle – Me presenta a la chica una vez llego a su lado, observo a la colorina que se encuentra a su lado y entrecierro mis ojos.

– Creo que te he visto en algún otro lado – Le comento a la menor.

– Si… ¡quiero decir, no! – Se corrige agitando su cabeza – La verdad, a la que has visto es a Sara, mi hermana mayor – Me explica – Creo que es por el parecido que te confundiste –

La observo analizándola y ella se encoge un poco cohibida – Disculpa, no quise ser grosero – Me ruborizo – Pero la verdad es que se parecen mucho –

Ella ríe, tranquilizándose – Si, eso nos lo dicen a menudo, así que no es algo novedoso – Manotea el aire restándole importancia y suelta una pequeña risa – Supongo que eso tampoco es novedad para ustedes – Y los tres nos carcajeamos.

– ¡Dipper! – Llama mi atención Mabel – Danielle me estaba preguntando por alguien para que le diera algunas recomendaciones sobre los clubes para poder aumentar sus créditos, pero yo no soy la más indicada si de ciencias y esas cosas nerds se tratan, así que le explicaba que tú eres el gurú que ella necesita – Me vuelvo a ruborizar.

– Mabel, no soy un gurú – Me llevo la mano al tabique y niego con la cabeza, ella solo me saca su lengua y la colorina vuelve a reír por el intercambio curioso que ambos mantenemos.

– Bueno Mabel, creo que sería mejor si lo hablamos a la salida, aún tengo tiempo para inscribirme – Luego Danielle se voltea a verme – Y si el gurú no tiene problemas, podría compartir un poco de sus conocimientos y enseñanzas – Me giña un ojo, definitivamente Sara y esta chica son iguales.

– Bu-bueno, no tengo problemas – Aclaro mi garganta – En ese caso nos vemos en la cafetería después de la ultima hora – Danielle asiente – Hasta entonces – Le digo a modo de despedida.

– Muchas gracias – Danielle voltea a Mabel y le sonríe, luego sigue derecho por el corredor. A lo lejos se da vuelta y grita – ¡Nos vemos! –

– ¡Pero que galán, Dipper! – Me codea el costado – No sabía que te gustaban pequeñas – Se carcajea.

– ¡Oh vamos Mabel!, ni siquiera la conocía hasta el día de hoy – Froto el lugar en que me golpea – Tampoco sabía que Sara tiene una hermana –

– Dos – Me corrige levantado dos de sus dedos para hacer énfasis – Sara es la del medio, tiene dos hermanas más. Su hermana mayor ya está en la universidad y le queda poco para salir – Luego me abraza y se cuelga de mi cuello – Por cierto ¿qué harás la próxima semana? – Comienzo a caminar y Mabel sigue colgada de mi cuello, por lo que la arrastro por el pasillo hasta nuestra primera clase, sin importarnos las varias miradas curiosas que aún se encontraban regadas a esa hora por el complejo educacional.

– Supongo que estudiar, debo entregar un ensayo para un par de semanas más. Aprovecharé esos días ya que mamá dejará su notebook en casa – Mabel se suelta y se queda callada – Volteo a mirarla – ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

Se suelta el cabello que llevaba atado a una coleta alta – Por nada, pensé que podríamos ir a lo Anthony – Mabel no logra ver la mueca que hago al escuchar ese nombre – Hará una fiesta para celebrar el inicio de clases – Entra al aula, conmigo pisándole los talones.

– Mabel, no creo que sea bueno que vayamos, recuerda lo que sucedió la vez pasada – Ella se encoje de hombros.

– Dipper, no creo que a nuestros padres les moleste que salgamos a una noche de estudios – se ríe.

– ¡Oh no! – Suelto mi bolso en el escritorio – No volveré a mentir para ti, la vez pasada mamá se enojó demasiado – Me siento en mi respectivo lugar delante del pupitre de Mabel – El hecho de que se iniciara esa pequeña pelea y sumado a la música estridente – Meneo la cabeza en señal negativa – No quiero estar en una situación así. Es primera y última vez que quiero pasar por eso.

La verdad es que mi madre ya llevaba mucho tiempo con un humor terrible, desde que cambiaron sus horarios en el trabajo apenas y se le veía la nariz en la casa, y que decir de papá, su empresa estaba pasando por un periodo de inestabilidad, por lo que tuvo la necesidad de buscar un segundo trabajo, sobre todo pensando en que nosotros pronto saldríamos e iríamos a la universidad, claro las becas nos ayudarían bastante, pero aun así ellos querían ahorrar desde ya para no verse apretados una vez comencemos con nuestras carreras; así que el humor de ogro aumento cuando en la madrugada llamaron a la casa pidiendo que fueran a la estación de policías por nosotros, ya que nuestra _"sesión de estudios"_ se descarriló y desvirtuó _"solo un poco"_ , mamá nos sermoneó por semanas.

Mabel solo muerde su labio – Mamá siempre se enoja, Dipper – Ella se sienta en su silla correspondiente y abraza su morral para colocar su cara sobre éste – Ya ni siquiera sé si ella va a estar o no en casa – Se desanima.

Me volteo, acaricio su cabeza y la observo – Tu sabes cómo han estado las cosas, no tan solo para mamá sino que para ambos, es complicado y no es fácil enfrentar para ellos esta inestabilidad laboral, así que hay debemos poner lo mejor de nosotros para que ellos se sientan bien – Le sonrío, pero ella no me devuelve el gesto y solo suspira.

– Supongo que debes tener razón – Desvía su mirada para no seguir ahondando en el tema – Hoy termino temprano, así que me iré antes a casa, además tú tienes una cita romántica con Danielle – Me guiña el ojo y yo solo resoplo.

– Ya deja eso, quieres – Me volteo al escuchar la voz del profesor. Y así da comienzo ese largo día.

….

….

Hasta aquí, esto de poner diálogos me corta mucho las ganas de escribir más profundo, pero bueno, con el tiempo me acostumbraré.

Los datos respecto de la adolescencia, no quise que sonaran tan nerdi, ¡pero vamos! Estamos hablando de Dipper, no quise ser tan técnica solo colocar lo esencial, espero que no hayan menores de edad leyendo, aunque hoy en día lo que restringen los padres o al menos la supervisión que les dan es casi nula; así que cada quien se hace responsable de lo que lee o no, además dentro de la página y sus términos de uso sale expresamente que desde los 16 años en adelante podrán crearse una cuenta, pero bueno.

Chicos volveré a colocar las preguntas que dejé en el capítulo anterior para que se animen a responder, aunque sea unas palabritas, para mi es importante ver lo que ustedes aprecian de esta historia y como se va moldeando en su cabeza. Estas preguntas tienen relación con el capítulo anterior, y también proponiéndoles algunos cuestionamientos, a su vez pueden plantearse todos los que quieran: _¿De quién se trata la persona que narra en el capítulo anterior? ¿Qué podrá estar atravesando? ¿Qué cosas sucedieron para llegar hasta ahí?_ Y la mayor pregunta de todas _¿Por qué columnas de humo?_ , que es el nombre que envuelve a toda esta historia.

Espero se encuentren bien todos y tengan una bella mañana, tarde o noche según la ubicación que tengan en nuestro planeta jajajaja. Nos leemos en una próxima actualización

Au Revoir!


End file.
